Soul Eater One-Shots
by WarAngel24
Summary: A random collection of one-shots of the Soul Eater couples we love. Secrets, talents, and sweet or funny moments between our beloved characters all here. Yes, this includes SoMa, TsuStar, KiLiz, Kid/Crona, and any other type of couple you wish for.


Okay, so I've been having this idea. I want to make some Soul Eater one-shots! ^u^ This isn't the best but it's the first. I hope you like it! :D

* * *

_This is so boring... _Soul sighed as he pretended to listen to Professor Stein's lecture on how to properly dissect a flamingo. How many ways were there to dissect a freaking bird anyway? On second thought, he didn't want to know. If he asked that may make the insane scientist take the time to show them each one and no one wants to see that. That thought made him almost want to gag. In his effort to find an distraction from the thought, he glanced over at Maka. As he expected she was taking notes.

Wait a minute... Those weren't notes. He slyly gazed over at her paper. A smirk slid onto the white-hair's face once he saw what she was really doing. She was drawing! So the bookworm wasn't as good as everyone thought. Now if only he could figure out what it was. He strained his neck to look at the paper without his partner realizing. _Dammit!If she would just move her hand a little more to the left..._

"Soul..."

The weapon's red eyes went wide at the whisper. Maka silently turned the page of her notebook to a clean one. That wasn't a good sign. She began to quickly scribble something onto the empty sheet. Suddenly she pushed it towards him. Curious, he bent down to read it.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY PAPER!" it said in Maka's neat handwriting.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his own notebook, flipping to a blank page. On it he wrote, "Why not? It's not a quiz, you know? What were you drawing anyways?"

His meister quickly scanned the horrible scrawl of his. Immediately she answered back, "So! That doesn't make it right! Why do you want to know so badly?"

_Defensive as always. _Soul shrugged and responded with, "Because I didn't know you draw and I wanna see. Is that a crime?"

"I don't. I'm just bored. Will you bother someone else or something? We're going to get in trouble."

"Show me the picture and I will. And why do you suddenly care about that? You're the one who started this and you didn't look like you were paying attention before to that."

"No, and I don't want to Professor Stein to yell at us. At least when I was drawing it wasn't that obvious."

"Then just show me and I'll shut up."

"No, Soul."

"Come on! Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to, that's why!"

With an irritated look, he wrote, "That isn't a reason, Maka! Just show me already!"

"So what! It's my drawing, so I have control over who sees it!"

"Then let me! I'm your partner for crying out loud!"

"That doesn't mean I have to let you see it!"

"That's so not cool! Why can you just –!"

A scalpel suddenly flew between the two and hit the wall behind them. Both sat up stiffly and stared forward to find Stein glaring at them. "Soul, Maka, I don't tolerate students passing notes in my class. Pay attention or else you two will be my next subjects."

After that was said, Soul gave up on trying to see Maka's drawing. With a humph, he held his head in his hand while watching the crazy teacher talk about the anatomy of the poor flamingo. _It was probably lame anyway..._

Unknown to the scythe, hidden from his sight on the page that his meister had been doodling on was an nearly complete picture of the two as chibis, holding hands. The Soul one wore a smirk, his arm a scythe, while she smiled happily. A small heart was drawn into the little thought bubble beside her head unlike Soul, who's contained a kishin egg. Maka smiled inwardly to herself as she placed her hand over the paper. Yeah, she could let Soul believe it was whatever girly thing he could come up with this time. Not like he had to know the truth all the time.

* * *

Is is good? Please review and tell me! Oh, and please tell me what couple you want next. I'm not picky and I'll try to do one for each couple you ask for. Ideas are welcome too! ^u^ But anyways~! Bye for now! :)


End file.
